1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a brush.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional method for manufacturing a brush longitudinally dips one end of a bundle of hair into glue for combining the bundle of hair. The combined hair is divided into multiple small bundles of hair by a knife and molded by a jig. A through hole is defined in each of the small bundles of hair to receive a steel needle for outputting material.
However, since the conventional brush is dipped into glue, divided by a knife and molded by a jig, the configuration of the conventional brush is difficult to be controlled, and the bundle of hair is easily dispersed. In addition, a steel needle is necessary to output material such that the conventional brush has difficulty to be manufactured and has a high manufacturing cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional method for manufacturing a brush.